


In one piece, James

by wasneeliw



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasneeliw/pseuds/wasneeliw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's bleeding all over his Quartermaster's nicely carpeted floor, and Q doesn't realise until he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In one piece, James

“When I said to bring the car back in one piece, I didn't mean return one piece,” Q sighs.

 

He was hoping that Bond would register the annoyance in his voice, but then he stopped himself. No, James would enjoy that.

 

And although Q was inspecting the sad remains of the customized Walter, he could almost feel his agent’s smirk boring into the back of his skull. Insufferable. The man had just about as much respect for technology as he did authority. Q made a show of inspecting every piece of the mangled weapon, fingering the metalwork, letting the minutes stretch. Nothing irritates an adrenaline junkie like Bond as much as waiting.

 

“Next time you pull this, 007, I’m sending you out with an off-the-shelf Sig Sauer.”

“1993 model,” he adds for good measure.

 

Q knows laughter patterns, the beats of breath, the inhales and the exhales, the rests and the repetitions and there’s a strange hitch in Bond’s chuckle, a restrained inhale where there shouldn't be. He turns sharply, just in time to see his agent sink to a knee on the carpeted floor.

“007?” he questions, keeping his tone level, even as he moves over in two quick strides. Discreetly supporting Bond with the crook of his arm, he carefully peels his suit jacket aside to reveal several bullet holes, seeping crimson.

 

“Stupid…Stupid…” he mutters and isn’t sure if he’s referring to Bond or himself.

“Just a nick,” Bond says, swatting his Quartermaster’s hands away.

“007, felled by a “nick”. Not bad a eulogy,” Q retorts sharply, even as he secretly presses the button for Medical, it wouldn't do for Bond to attempt a quick getaway in this state.

“You’re a bloody idiot,” he remarks, no tremors in the voice.

“Well you're half right I guess.”

“Don’t you die on me, you pigheaded, stupid agent. Someone’s got to clean the floor and it sure as hell isn’t me,” 

"Didn't know you cared," Bond hisses through gritted teeth. 

"Of course I care, the carpeting's high grade fibre," Q replies in a perfectly conversational tone.

 

Just as well that his thick mop of hair and thicker glasses hide worry lines excellently. He isn’t a panicky child anymore. He’s a consummate professional and it isn’t the first time he’s watched a man bleeding out, but embarrassingly, his usually steady hands are quivering a little. Must be the cold.

Remembering his training, Q pushes the fabric of Bond’s jacket down on his wound, applying pressure, and Bond can’t stop the strangled sound that escapes him as he curls in on himself, inadvertently nuzzling closer to his Quartermaster, soft blond hair brushing against Q's neck. 

That worries him even more than the blood; he knows Bond’s disdain for betraying weakness (That’s how this all happened in the first place! Q berates himself for not noticing how stiffly he held himself as he entered), but now his eyes are screwed shut as his bloody fingers latch onto the fabric of Q’s knitted sweater, the one he had always despised. Q wears it especially to annoy him.

007 presses his face against the fabric, using it to muffle his cries, and Q can't help but hold him closer as he tides the spasms wrecking his body. Q experiences every one through the thin cloth.

Abruptly, the boy feels his agent relax. Completely.

 

“007? James? James!”

 

 

Dignity be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be nice hahahas :)


End file.
